Supernatural: The Story Begins
by Ivy Milligan-Winchester
Summary: The Original Stories Begin! The plot and script of Supernatural have been thrown to the winds. All that's left are the stories unfolding in my mind. Hope you like what's up there…


There was a flash of light, and Ivy was gone. Castiel massaged his chest, tears running down his face, but evaporating as they hit the ground.

Ivy looked around. They were in a forest, surrounded by tall trees on which the leaves were just starting to change. It really was quite beautiful, and Ivy would have smiled if she wasn't so shaken. Where were they? She suddenly realized something. Why was she thinking THEY? She jumped, then turned, as a throat was cleared behind her. There was a man, no older than herself, standing there. He had a soft, unlined face, but his cerulean eyes looked scared and tortured. His red and white striped shirt had faint bloodstains on it; the black name tag read 'Alfie' in white lettering; the man's hat had a Wiener Hut logo on it. "Who are you?" She asked the man. The man looked around before clearing his throat, opening his mouth (revealing a slight overbite) and answering her question. "I'm…Alfie." He said. Ivy, however, saw and heard the hesitation in his voice. "That's not your real name." It was a statement, not an assumption. "My real name's Samandriel. I'm-I'm an angel." Ivy nodded, unsurprised. "I figured." He turned in a full circle. "Where are we?" She asked. Samandriel glanced around. "I don't know. I just got us as far away from Castiel as I could. Maybe too far." Ivy noticed for the first time how pale the angel looked, how even a sentence left him winded. As if to make sure the point was across, Samandriel suddenly collapsed. Ivy caught him just in time. "Whoa, careful!" Ivy said, sinking down to the soft ground beside him. Samandriel passed a hand over his face. "S-sorry." He muttered. "I don't usually fall onto people when I first meet them." Ivy smiled. Suddenly, a strong wind blew through the forest, making the trees rattle. When it was past, both Ivy and Samandriel were lying flat on their backs. "What the hell was that?" Ivy shouted, getting up and holding out a hand for Samandriel. They both looked around, but it was as if nothing had ever happened. Samandriel turned to face Ivy, expression blank and disbelieving. "My soul." He whispered. Ivy looked at him. "Excuse me?" Samandriel looked up. "You were Castiel's soul, but you cancelled that out with your ritual. But it was still in your destiny to become an angel's soul. So when you went rogue-" "-I was given another angel." Ivy finished. Samandriel nodded and then said, in a shaky voice, "And that angel is-is me." Ivy nodded. "And I'm glad I did. I don't want to spend another MINUTE with that backstabbing traitor!" Samandriel lowered his blue eyes. "I know about Anna." He said. "But I'm not angry at Castiel." Ivy looked at the angel. "Why not? He has no heart." Samandriel shook his head. "I think his problem has always been a little too much heart." Ivy huffed, but knew Samandriel could see that she saw his point. "Maybe." She allowed. Suddenly, Samandriel leaned forwards and wrapped his arms around Ivy. She went rigid, surprised, and he pulled back. (She wished, in the back of her mind, that he had held on longer. Why didn't she hug him back? There was something about being hugged by the person whose soul you contain, you ARE, that Ivy learned years later that you could not equal. Ever.). Samandriel's face turned red in a blush, and he stammered an apology. "It's just-I've wanted a soul-all my life. And now…I have one." Ivy smiled. "I know what you mean. I feel-different too." Samandriel started to smile, but suddenly dropped to his knees, hands over his ears. Ivy dropped to the ground beside him, feeling that after everything that had just occurred she owed it to him. "Samandriel, what is it?" Samandriel winced and cried out softly. "When Anna was captured, she asked me to link my mind with hers. Something is happening to her in heaven. Something painf-AAAAH!" Samandriel shrieked again. Ivy put a hand around the angel, trying to figure out what he could do. Finally, a thought surfaced in her mind, and none too soon. The lanky angel was writhing on the ground. "Please, stop! Let go!" Samandriel seemed to be pleading with someone. Ivy grabbed a stick, and drew symbols around a pentagram in the dirt. Placing Samandriel's hand in the middle of the star, she placed her hand over his and chanted a spell. Samandriel gave one last cry, and then fell back, hiding his tearstained face in his hands. "Anna wouldn't let go. She wouldn't let me go." He murmured. Ivy, tentatively at first, and then with more confidence, rubbed Samandriel's back until the angel got control of himself. Samandriel wiped his face, breathing ragged, and pressed his hands to his cheeks. "Anna's hurting." He whimpered. Ivy put a hand on his shoulder. "I know. There's nothing we can do though." Samandriel looked up at Ivy, eyes red. "Thank you for cutting me off. I don't know what I would've done if Anna-if Anna…died while we were linked. What it would have done to you. I wouldn't want to give you off to another angel before I've even gotten a chance to meet…" Samandriel took a shuddering breath. "…Meet you." Ivy slowly helped the angel off of the ground. "Let's get you home." She told him.


End file.
